Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.3\overline{8} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 338.8888...\\ 10x &= 33.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 305}$ ${x = \dfrac{305}{90}} $ ${x = \dfrac{61}{18}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{7}{18}}$